piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
William Turner Jr./Gallery
A gallery of images of William Turner, also known as Will Turner. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Will Turner young.jpg|Will introducing himself to Elizabeth Swann. Image:CotBPElizabethglancesatWillAztecGold.jpg| Image:MeetWill6.jpg| Image:MeetWill7.jpg| Image:MeetWill8.jpg| Image:MeetWill9.jpg| Image:CotBPWilltalkstoGovSwannaboutNorringtonSword.png| Image:WILL GOVERNOR.PNG| Image:Will&ElizabethMeeting.jpg| Image:Will Blacksmith Shop COTBP.PNG|Will in the John Brown's smithy. Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_2.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 3.png|Will Turner duelling with Jack Sparrow. Image:First duel Will and Jack 5.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 6.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 8.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 10.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 14.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 17.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 18.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 19.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 26.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 31.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 33.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 36.png|"I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Image:CotBPWillBecauseyoureapirate.jpg|Will visiting Jack in Fort Charles prison. Image:JustOneShot1.jpg| Image:JustOneShot2.jpg| Image:JustOneShot4.jpg| Image:JustOneShot5.jpg| Image:William and Jack Sparrow2.png| Image:William and Jack Sparrow.png| Image:Will et jack à bord de l'intrépide.jpg| Image:Jack_and_Will_commandering_the_DUANTLESS.png|"Aye! Avast!" Image:IMG_0240.PNG| Image:Jack and Will.png|Will and Jack aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|''Dauntless]]. Image:Jack and Will.jpg| Image:CotBPWillMyfatherwasnotapirate.jpg|"My father was not a pirate!" Image:IMG_0250.PNG| Image:IMG_0251.PNG| Image:IMG_0249.PNG| Image:Jack Will Tortuga.jpg|Will with Jack in Tortuga. Image:CotBPJackIfeverytownintheworld.jpg| Image:MakeitLast3.jpg| Image:MakeitLast4.jpg| Image:IMG_0263.PNG| Image:William, Jack Sparrow and Gibbs.png|"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Image:Intercep crew.JPG|Will while Jack inspects his new crew Image:GibbsWillP1.jpg|Will Turner and Joshamee Gibbs talking about Jack Sparrow. Image:Sea Turtles.jpg| Image:ItsBegun2.jpg| Image:ItsBegun3.jpg| Image:ItsBegun4.jpg| Image:Will Jack looking.jpg| Image:Jack Sparrow and William Turner.png| Image:My blood.PNG| Image:Anything.jpg| Image:Trio looks.jpg| Image:WillGunP1.jpg| Image:William Turner -5.JPG|Will facing Hector Barbossa's crew. Image:William Turner -6.JPG|"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins." Image:CotBPWillOnmyworddoasIsay.jpg| Image:William Turner -7.JPG| Image:CotBPJackinformingBarbossaofHMSDauntless.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP20.jpg| Image:CotBPJackKilltheWhelp.jpg| Image:Jack_Barbossa_Isla_De_Muerta_COTBP.jpg|Will watching Jack and Barbossa negotiate in Isla de Muerta. Image:CotBPWillEscapesIsladuel.jpg|Will breaks free Image:Will Muertaduel2.jpg| Image:Will_Muertaduel1.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 8.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 18.png|Will fighting Barbossa's cursed crew. Image:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_22.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 24.png|Will and Elizabeth fighting Barbossa's men. Image:Will Chest of Cortes COTBP.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 32.png|Will lifting the curse. Image:Jack crown Will.PNG| Image:King jack and WILL.PNG|Will Turner present at Jack Sparrow's hanging. Image:CotBPWillgreetingGovernorCommodoreandElizabeth.jpg| Image:CotBPWillandJackpullingrope.jpg| Image:Jack Will Fort Charles COTBP.PNG|Will helping Jack escape. Image:CotBPWillandJackconfrontedbyNorrington.jpg| Image:CotBPElizabethsayingAsismine.jpg| Image:CotBPNorringtonsMenbeforelowertheirweapons.jpg| Image:Elizabeth never have worked.jpg|Will and Elizabeth Swann during Jack Sparrow's escape from Fort Charles. Image:CotBPJackbeforesayingNicehat.jpg| Image:CotBPSailHo.jpg| Image:CotBPSailHoCropped.jpg| Image:CotBPWillLizKissWide.jpg| Image:CotBPWillLizKiss.jpg|Will and Elizabeth kissing. Image:CotBPWillLizKisswhileGovernorwatches.jpg| Promotional images Image:ImagesCADXGQCB-orland bloom-will.jpg|Will Turner poster. Image:Poster Will.jpg| Image:736044103-1-.jpg| Image:COTBPGroupPoster.jpg| Image:User1791 1160525043a.jpg| Image:A Pirate's Life.jpg|Will and Elizabeth Swann from A Pirate's Life Image:COTBPDVDLeafletPromos.jpg| Image:1708676-1-.jpg| Image:WillP1Promo.jpg| Image:Will medallion 2.jpg|Will with his medallion. Image:Will Turner9.jpg| Image:WillMedallionPromo.jpg| Image:Turner7-1-.jpg| Image:COTBPWillFrontProfilePromo.jpg| Image:WillP1Promo2.jpg| Image:Obpic2-1-.jpg| Image:3640035719_f1bd243230_o.jpg|Will with Jack Image:COTBPJackandWillPromo.jpg| Image:Potc7-1-.jpg| Image:Will Sword UNO.jpg| Image:POTC-COTBP.jpg| Image:Potc-pirates-of-the-caribbean-27482304-1500-1495-1-.jpg| Image:WillElizabethP1Promo.jpg| Image:Will Elizabeth COTBP.jpeg| Image:COTBPCastPromo.jpg| Image:COTBPCastandJBPromo.jpg| Image:COTBPCastWithGVandJBPromo.jpg| Image:WillBlacksmithPromo1.jpg| Image:WillBlacksmithPromo2.jpg| Image:WillBlacksmithPromo3.jpg| Image:WillBlacksmithPromo4.jpg| Image:WillDonkeyPromo.jpg| Image:Jack Will duel.jpg| Image:WillDuringPortRoyalRaidPromo1.jpg| Image:WillDuringPortRoyalRaidPromo2.jpg| Image:WillDuringPortRoyalRaidPromo3.jpg| Image:WillNorrington2-1-.jpg| Image:Potc-1-.jpg| Image:Potc26-1-.jpg| Image:WillAboardInterceptorPromo.jpg| Image:665908150-1-.jpg| Image:Captain Jack Sparrow and Will on the HMS Interceptor.jpg| Image:HangingTherePromo.jpg| Image:665916236-1-.jpg| Image:665909766-1-.jpg| Image:Potc16-1-.jpg| Image:WillFaithfulBrideBrawlPromo.jpg| Image:WillJackGibbsPromo.jpg| Image:JackAndMotleyCrewPromo.jpg| Image:WillandGibbsOnInterceptorPromo.jpg| Image:WillGibbsStoryPromo.jpg| Image:WillInterceptorWheelPromo.jpg| Image:Jack Telescope.jpg| Image:WillRescuingLizPromo.jpg| Image:Will Turner.jpg|William Turner. Image:SheGoesFreePromo1.jpg| Image:SheGoesFreePromo2.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaWillJackIsladeMuertaPromo.jpg| Image:666670665-1-.jpg| Image:666669488-1-.jpg| Image:Turner6-1-.jpg| Image:Will promo.jpg| Image:Will&ElizabethCavePromo.jpg| Image:WillIslaMuertaFightPromo1.jpg| Image:WillIslaMuertaFightPromo2.jpg| Image:WillAboutToDropMedallionPromo.jpg| Image:666681166-1-.jpg| Image:WaitingFortheOpportuneMomentPromo.jpg| Image:JackWillVsNavyPromo.jpg| Image:WillvstheNavyPromo.jpg| Image:JackWillSurroundedbyNavyPromo.jpg| Image:666708172-1-.jpg| Image:Potc13-1-.jpg| Image:Potc12-1-.jpg| Image:666709718-1-.jpg| Image:666704721-1-.jpg| Image:Will Promo P1.jpg| Image:WillP1Hat&SwordPromo.jpg| Image:Pirate1022s.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-caribbean.jpg|Will and Jack Image:WillPosePromo.jpg| On-set images Image:01.jpg|Will (Orlando Bloom) and Jack (Johnny Depp) with Jerry Bruckheimer Image:OBandBobAndersonOnSet.jpg| Image:OBandGoreOnSet.jpg| Image:666765293-1-.jpg| Image:WillSwordOnSet.jpg| Image:OBGoreandKNOnSet.jpg| Image:666764039-1-.jpg| Image:Will on the Black Pearl.jpg| Image:COTBPJDandOBOnSet.jpg| Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow Image:Willlegendgame.png| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Will Turner arrested on his wedding day.jpg|Will Turner arrested by the East India Trading Company. Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest1.jpg|Will with Elizabeth Swann. Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest2.jpg| Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest3.jpg| Image:Will_and_Elizabeth_arrested.png|Will and Elizabeth arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett. Image:EastofIndia1.jpg|Will brought before Beckett. Image:Captain with William.jpg| Image:EastofIndia5.jpg| Image:7483359.jpg| Image:BeckettWill.jpg|Will Turner negotiating with Cutler Beckett. Image:Prisonbars1.jpg| Image:Prisonbars2.jpg| Image:IMG_0460.png|Will with Elizabeth at Fort Charles prison. Image:WillSearchingJack.jpg| Image:William Turner -2.JPG|Will on Isla de Pelegostos. Image:Gibbs Bonecage.jpg|Will with Gibbs in bonecages made by the Pelegostos. Image:DMCWillandCottonlookatfallencomrades.png|Will with Cotton at Isla de Pelegostos. Image:DMCIwontleavewithoutJack.jpg|"What about Jack? I won't leave without him." Image:DMCWillTimetogo.png|"...Time to go." Image:WheresMyProfit2.jpg|"Jack." Image:WheresMyProfit3.jpg|"Elizabeth is in danger." Image:WheresMyProfit4.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit5.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit6.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit8.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit9.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit10.jpg|"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Image:Jackwillkey.jpg| Image:Gibbs Tale.jpg|Will with Gibbs at the Pantano River. Image:BelieveSuchThings17.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings22.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings27.jpg| Image:DMCTherebenoknowing.jpg|Will meets Tia Dalma Image:Will01.jpg| Image:Will and Sparrow at Tia Dalma's.jpg|Will and Jack in Tia Dalma's shack. Image:William Turner.JPG|Will onboard the scuttled ship. Image:Will02.jpg| Image:BegintoForget2.jpg| Image:BegintoForget4.jpg| Image:BegintoForget5.jpg|Will with his father, Boostrap Bill Turner. Image:BegintoForget6.jpg| Image:BegintoForget21.jpg| Image:BegintoForget22.jpg| Image:Will&Bill.jpg| Image:DMCWillandBootstraptalkaboutLiarsDice.png| Image:MarriedtotheShip34.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip38.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip42.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip44.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip45.jpg|"You can still walk away." Image:MarriedtotheShip49.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip57.jpg| Image:Will Turner and Davy Jones Liars Dice.PNG| Image:Will steals the key.png|Will stealing the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Image:IMG 0548.PNG| Image:StealingKey.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself1.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself3.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself4.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself18.jpg|Will surviving the Kraken's attack. Image:Kraken attacks 14.png| Image:Photo 1 ac55e5b12947799a9fb1735d896e4a3e.jpg|Will kissing Elizabeth on Isla Cruces. Image:William Turner -3.JPG|Will preparing to stab the heart of Davy Jones. Image:Isla Cruces duel 1.png|Will confronting Jack Sparrow and James Norrington. Image:PotKettleBlack3.jpg| Image:WillRunP2.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack7.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack12.jpg|Will kicked by Norrington. Image:PotKettleBlack14.jpg|"Guard the chest!" Image:DMCNorringtonbeforekickingdirtatWill.jpg| Image:Isla Cruces duel 11.png|Will Turner during the duel for the key. Image:Isla Cruces duel 12.png| Image:Norrington.jpg| Image:Longboat rescuecrew.jpg|Will watching the Kraken destroy the ''Black Pearl. Image:William Toasts.PNG| Image:Will drinks.PNG| Image:Will's profile view.PNG| Image:Crew waiting for a new captain.png|Will and the rest of the crew in Tia Dalma's shack. Promotional images Image:Images-will turner-POTC-dead man's chest-movie two-poster.jpg|Will Turner poster. Image:2349340-1-.jpg| Image:IslaCrucesFightStoryboard3.jpg| Image:IslaCrucesFightStoryboard2.jpg| Image:IslaCrucesFightStoryboard1.jpg| Image:672563827-1-.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 02.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 01.jpg| Image:672574356-1-.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 03.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 05.jpg| Image:Beckettconfrontswill.jpg| Image:Will Turner 3.jpg|Will in Beckett's office Image:680095314-1-.jpg| Image:680070700-1-.jpg| Image:680093451-1-.jpg| Image:707851200-1-.jpg| Image:WillDMCPromo.jpg| Image:FamiliarFacePromo.jpg| Image:WillSearchingForJackPromo.jpg| Image:DMCJackChieflookingatWillPromo.jpg| Image:DMCJackChieflookingatWillPromo2.jpg| Image:JackWillSwordDMCPromo.jpg| Image:WillJackKeyP2.jpg| Image:JackWillKeyDrawingPromo.jpg| Image:Will in swamp.jpg| Image:YouWantToKnowMePromo.jpg| Image:Will and Tia Dalma.jpg|Will and Tia Dalma Image:Potc-2-pirates-of-the-caribbean-27721716-600-414-1-.jpg| Image:JackWillTiaDalma'ShackPromo.jpg| Image:In Tia Dalma,s shack.jpg| Image:Will Turner 9.jpg| Image:WillSeesFDPromo.jpg| Image:Bill and Will.jpg|Will with his father, Boostrap Bill Turner. Image:DMCLiarsDiceWillTurnervsDavyJonesPromo.jpg|Will playing Liar's Dice. Image:WithGoodReasonPromo.jpg| Image:708047856-1-.jpg| Image:LizWhatPromo.jpg| Image:Will, Elizabeth and Jack.jpg| Image:ThreeWaySwordfightPromo.jpg| Image:Fightforthekey-1-.jpg|Will fighting Jack and Norrington. Image:FightFortheKeyPromo.jpg| Image:FightFortheKeyPromo2.jpg| Image:FightFortheKeyPromo3.jpg| Image:715935890-1-.jpg| Image:NorringtonDMCPromo6.jpg| Image:NorringtonDMCPromo5.jpg| Image:NorringtonDMCPromo4.jpg| Image:708082642-1-.jpg| Image:NorringtonDMCPromo3.jpg| Image:708083891-1-.jpg| Image:WillPearl.JPG|Will aboard the Black Pearl. Image:Will Turner 12.jpg| Image:WillCargoHoldSteadyPromo.jpg| Image:WillCargoHoldSteadyPromo2.jpg| Image:715953777-1-.jpg| Image:LizWillMartyPromo.jpg| Image:WilliamTurnerPromo.jpg| Image:Will Turner inside the fortune teller,s shack.jpg| Image:Willturner7.jpg| On-set images Image:OBFistbumpOnSet.jpg| Image:BTSLiarsDice.jpg| Image:WheelFightOnSet.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) Screenshots Image:Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End Preview Image 04.jpg| Image:Pirates III Game 05.jpg| Image:Trio2.jpg| Image:Will.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:Will captured.png|Will Turner held captive by Sao Feng's men. Image:AWEBarbossaFengElizabethWillduringSingaporebattle.jpg| Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught2.jpg| Image:Sao Feng's Chart 09.jpg|Will Turner and Tai Huang study Sao Feng's charts. Image:Sao Feng's Chart 10.jpg|Will consorting with Captain Barbossa about the charts.| Image:Riddles1.jpg| Image:AWEBarbossasteeringtheHaiPeng.PNG| Image:Riddles3.jpg| Image:Will and Tai Huang Charts AWE.jpg|Will looking at the charts Image:Crew in the Locker.png| Image:Barbossamap.jpg| Image:P3Standoff.jpg| Image:IMG 0862.png| Image:WillGunP3.jpg|"Fight or not, you're not running Jack." Image:AWECrewlookingatcharts.jpg| Image:Legendary3.jpg| Image:AWEButforthatIneedtheBrethren.jpg| Image:Rescue Blacksand skirmish.jpg| Image:AWEJackandcrewpunishingWill.jpg| Image:Choices1.jpg|"I'm losing her, Jack. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth." Image:Choices2.jpg| Image:Jack Will P3.jpg|Will talking with Jack Sparrow Image:Choices15.jpg| Image:Jones Beckett Turner.jpg|Will with Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones in the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS ''Endeavour]]. Image:AWEParleystareWill.jpg| Image:Will in AWE.PNG| Image:Parley AWE.jpg|Will Turner, Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow Image:Three.jpg| Image:Her3.jpg| Image:Will03.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday1.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday2.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday4.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday5.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday7.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday18.jpg| Image:AWEWillElizabethBarbossaduringWhatShallWeDieFor.jpg| Image:IMG_1087.PNG| Image:AWEWillyellsfire1.jpg|"Fire!" Image:Will Liz Wed.png|Will and Elizabeth during their wedding. Image:Rainkiss.jpg| Image:AWEWillkissingLizinrain.png| Image:AWEWillstabbedbyDavyJones.jpg|Will Turner killed by Davy Jones. Image:Jack Will Elizabeth Maelstrom AWE.jpg|The dying Will Turner stabs the heart of Davy Jones. Image:Will Turner Dead.PNG| Image:WillDutchman.jpg|The resurrected Will Turner assuming command of the Flying Dutchman. Image:Will as captain of the Dutchman.png| Image:Will as Captain.png| Image:AWEWillyellsfire2.jpg|"Fire!" Image:AWEWillstaresawayfromtheDutchmantoElizabeth.png| Image:AWECaptainWillTurnerProfile.jpg| Image:Will04.jpg| Image:AWEWillTurnerOneDayProfile.jpg| Image:Will gives DMC.PNG| Image:Will and Elizabeth during their meeting.png|Will and Elizabeth during their one day together. Image:Will Leaves.jpg| Image:AWELizandWillbeforetheirlastkiss.gif| Image:AWEWillandLizLastKiss.jpg| Image:Theturners02.jpg| Image:Will Turner PostCredits.PNG|Will returning from his ten year duty aboard the Dutchman. Image:AWEWillTurnerPostCreditsCropped.jpg| Promotional images Image:Will pistolposter.jpg|Will Turner teaser poster| Image:William Turner -4.JPG|Will Turner teaser poster| Image:AWEWillwalkingposter.jpg| Image:RedWillPoster.jpg| Image:Will_Promo.jpg|Will Turner Promotional image| Image:Will Promo 2.jpg| Image:Will Promo cropped.jpg| Image:Willropeandpistolpromo.jpg| Image:MaelstromBattleConcept.jpg| Image:MaelstromStoryboard.jpg| Image:Sao Feng's Bath House.jpg|Elizabeth Swann, Barbossa, Lian, Sao Feng, Park, and Will Turner in Sao Feng's bath house. Image:WillTiedSingapore.jpg| Image:WillSinapore.jpg| Image:Will&BarbossaLookingAtBlackPearl.jpg| Image:JackLocker.jpg|Will with Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:WillLizLockerPromo.jpg| Image:WillLizBelowDeckPromo.jpg| Image:WillLizBelowDeckPromo2.jpg| Image:WillGibbsBPPromo.jpg| Image:UpisDownPromo.jpg| Image:Upisdownpromo2.jpg| Image:JackconfrontingWillpromo.jpg| Image:AWEWillandBeckettParleyPromo.jpg|Will with Cutler Beckett during parley. Image:WillParlay.jpg| Image:Parleypromo2.jpg| Image:WillLizHBLeavingParleyPromo.jpg| WillHoistTheColours.jpg| Image:LizSpeechPromo.jpg| Image:WillLizMarrige.jpg|Will and Elizabeth Swann during their marriage ceremony. Image:WillLizRainKissPromo.jpg| Image:Will vs Bill.jpg|Will fighting the mad Bootstrap Bill Turner. Image:PotcExh 10c.jpg| Image:PotcExh 03c.jpg|Will and Elizabeth during their one day together. Disney Adventures Image:CaptainMcGlue.jpg|Will dueling Captain McGlue. (The Accidental Pirate!) Image:BuccaneersHeart.jpg|Will wearing the Buccaneer's Heart. (The Buccaneer's Heart!) Image:John Brown TCoJS.jpg|John Brown and Will. (The Capture of Jack Sparrow!) Miscellaneous Image:WillTurner.jpg|Will Turner in Pirates of the Caribbean Online Image:LEGO Will Turner.png|Will Turner as a LEGO figure Image:DSC 8456.jpg Image:Elizabeth Will KHII.jpg|William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:KHII WT.jpg|Will Turner KHII Promotional image Image:Will card.jpg|Will on a poker playing card Category:Galleries